Bring me to Life
by broken0angel
Summary: how it all started, and the life they have lived before


This is my story of how it all started

October 1st 1671

'I look within your eyes,

And say the words that destroy us both,

Didn't you know it was a lie,

Don't you know how you have always had my heart,

Within hours you have captured me,

You are what keeps me going,

What keeps me strong

And this

All this is just an act I put on

To seem brave

To try and get though

But how is it I can make it though my life without you

I've lived without living

My world is no longer bright

You stole my heart that day

Made me look at how dull my life is

And yet I had to turn it away

Now there's no point in living anymore

Bring me to life just one last time my love

I wish you would… right now'

She looked down at the paper and read the lines aloud and felt the breeze pick up, she stepped toward the open window letting her tendrils of her hair fly though the magic wind. It felt like music in the air and for the first time in years her lips contorted into a smile as she felt his presets within her room. She turned around to face him but to hands caught her hips before she could move.

"Jareth" she whispered hoarsely and set her hands upon his and leaned back into his chest letting him support her frail figure, "I'm sorry " she said with a sad smile replacing the happy one and she turned around in his arms to face him at last, the years had ravaged her body beyond repair but her heart still after all these years called out to him so she let reality fade and let fantasy back in that had been locked for so long. "I just wanted to let you know, that you have always had my heart Jareth" she said as her eyes started to close.

"You've always had my heart Sarah, all you had to do was ask for it" he replied back to the dying woman in his arms. Wrapping his arms tight around her he let the tears run down his cheeks and felt his heart breaking all at once. "In another life we will live, my love. Pride will be the downfall" she said and ran a fingertip over his face and closed her eyes sighing and with that her world shuttered and crumpled.

She felt her self falling and knew he was taking her one last time to the underground, maybe there the magic could send her soul back to her mates. Her eyes stayed close and her breathing was shallow her heartbeat was failing it had worked so hard all those years it needed a break. She felt his fingertips on her face and smiled as she embraced the magic around her and felt a wet spot upon her face before feeling nothing.

- - - - - -

He wiped the tear off her cheek leaning down and kissing her forehead running his finger tips though her silvered hair. She may have changed but she was still his Sarah, she always would be and someday she would find her way back to him some day she had promised. But for now he needed time to greave for the loss of his soul mate and the love he never got a chance to have.

314 years later

August 29th 1986

He had waited for years for her to come back to him and had heard nothing had felt nothing, he had searched the underground for his love for he had resigned him self to believe that's where she would be. He had given up the Aboveground many years ago for the humans were changing so much he was sure his soul mate couldn't survive up there in a world that was so unlike their own. Jareth looked within him self; he felt the walls he had created around his heart were so high, so hard no body would ever crumble them she wouldn't come back it had been to long.

He swept higher up in the air wanting to fly with her, to feel the music of her laughter, the sweet bells of her voice and the warmth of her embrace something he always dreamed of but never got a chance to know, their pride had gotten the best of them both she refused to back down from her challenge and he refused to give her what they both longed for, both residing them self's to play out their parts.

If an owl could smile he surely would be he remembered the book she had written the memory that had been shared and left in the aboveground, a story of their brief time together the love unwritten but still within their eyes. He cried out sadly he had destroyed and accounted for all but one of those books, the only one left now was passed down within her family, but no body read it for who would want to read the story of a woman who stayed alone her whole life, who had disappeared when she should have been on hear death bed.

His heart cried out in pain he missed his soul mate so, it hardly seemed fair to wait so long. He thought she would find him sooner then this, what if something was wrong what if something happened and she couldn't get back to him, couldn't find him. He circled his domain again and then with a screech he headed up to the aboveground to have something to take his mind off of her something to make him feel better. He perched him self on a lamp post that stood above a small grassy lawn and had bridges over the small rivers and watched a young dark haired girl reading lines from a book.

He watched her for a long time; she was a dreamer one of the few left within this world of no magic and greed. She wouldn't last long in this world once reality caught up with her passion and her dreams drowned, she wouldn't know what to do with her self he thought with sadness but still there was nothing that he could or would do for her.

He flew off back to the underground once night had fallen, transforming back to his human body he paced the floor and then making a crystal he made her image appear within, it was so like her but it couldn't be she was mortal. He sent up a howl of laughter it was his luck, his soul mate a young girl… a young mortal girl, and this time he would win no matter the cost to him, he wouldn't let pride be his downfall again.

"you will be mine" his voice echoed though the empty halls as the image shattered.


End file.
